Forever Is Not Long Enough Outtakes
by ForTheLoveOfMyEdward
Summary: This will be used for the lemony outtakes for the story Forever Is Not Long Enough.  I want to make sure I could write the lemons, without alienating anyone who doesn't want to read them.  So here you go!


**A/N:** I decided to make this outtake under a separate story because I didn't feel the rating of "T" applied. If you just came across this chapter, please look in my profile for Forever Is Not Long Enough for the story that this accompanies. I will probably post any parts of the main story under this, because I want to include the lemony goodness for those that are old enough without alienating those who want to read my story.

_Disclaimer: I definitely don't own these beautiful people, which undoubtedly belongs to the wonderful Cassandra Clare!

* * *

_

_Four years ago, the celebration in Alicante_

We enjoyed the fireworks in relative silence. Sitting on the steps, Jace had his arms wrapped around me with his hands clasped in mine, and I had my head lying on his chest looking up at the most spectacular display of fireworks I had ever seen. There were more colors and shapes in the explosions than even New York had back home. My favorite was the one that had purple and green in it and rained down like glitter.

Humming contentedly, I reached my head up to give Jace a quick kiss on the lips. It still felt like we were doing something wrong, being together like this. It hadn't been very long that we had been released from the horrible nightmare of believing we were brother and sister, and would take a while to get used to feeling completely comfortable expressing ourselves in front of others. Our friends and family only looked at us and smiled, obviously approving of our new circumstances.

Alec was with Magnus, Jocelyn with Luke, and poor Simon was looking like a man standing in front of a firing squad. Isabelle was sitting close to him, practically on his lap, with her leg pressed against his left, and Maia was on his right and leaning her back against his side. Poor thing looked like he was going to pass out. I let out a little giggle and shook my head.

"Something funny about fireworks?" Jace inquired after my laugh surely shook him.

"Quite funny actually. Somehow it enhances the green of Simon's complexion," I answered, with another chuckle, to which Jace joined in and gave me a squeeze.

We enjoyed the rest of the fireworks in silence, but every once in a while I had the pleasure of receiving small kisses on my neck and ears. Jace was definitely much more settled in to our newfound freedom than I was. Part of me wanted to scream in joy, and the other half wanted to run somewhere for us to be alone. _Maybe those two actions could be joined, hmm?_

"You ready to go home Clary" he whispered in my ear.

"Mmmm. Do we have to?"

"Hmmm. No, I suppose we don't have to go back to the Pennhallow's or Amatis'. Is there something you'd like to do?" he questioned rather suggestively.

"Jace Wayland, you better behave. But yes, I'd rather not go home when there is so much of Alicante I have yet to see. I know we'll probably have to be leaving for New York in a day or two. Is there anything else breathtaking in this city that I haven't seen yet?"

"I don't know, my opinion is jaded. Everything breathtaking in this city is right here, wrapped in my arms". His response sent delicious warmth down my spine.

"_Okay_ then, how about second best? Or maybe somewhere you have that you'd like to show me?"

"I suppose there is somewhere I'd like to take you. Are you up for a little activity?" he asked and waggled his brows at me.

I playfully smacked him on the shoulder and cleverly responded with "I don't know where we could possibly go this late at night that would require _activity_, but I'm sure you can surprise me".

Jace's smile turned quite devious, "Oh my Clary, you have no idea about the surprises I have in store for you" I felt the traitorous blush immediately cover my whole body, so I quickly stood up and began gathering my things. I could feel his intense gaze on me as we said our goodbyes to our friends and family, and it was quite unnerving.

Luke and Jocelyn gave me "the look" when we told them we were going for a walk, and Jace chivalrously added "I have something I want to show Clary". Luke's only response was "I'm sure you do Jace, I'm sure you do". To my extreme discomfort, Jace did not provide any other information, but at least my Mom had walked away at that point so she wouldn't have to hear the insinuation.

"You're bad, you know that?" I scolded him as we turned to head deeper in the city.

"I know, but that's exactly why you love me. If it weren't for my wicked wit and dashing good looks, you'd be with someone far less deserving".

"You're an ass".

"What's that? You like my ass? You're free to look, or touch if you like".

I rolled my eyes and attempted to resist laughing, so I did the only thing I could think of, I smacked his (_nice, firm, round, sigh)_ ass I took off running.

"Oh now you did it" I heard him call after me as he picked up the chase. I knew it was futile to think I could outrun him, but I tried my hardest.

I made it about twenty feet before I could feel him behind me. Darting to the left as I rounded the fountain in the roundabout at the intersection, I nearly tripped over a loose cobblestone and almost went headlong into the wall. Jace grabbed me around the waist right as my hands hit against the wall.

He pressed his lean, muscular body against me and murmured in my ear "That was a very naughty thing to do Ms. Fray. I think you'll have to be punished for that". He ran his fingertips up my sides, down my arms, and weaved his fingers into mine.

I shuddered and sucked in a deep breath at the feel of his body so close to mine. I was at a loss for what to do; this was uncharted territory for me. I focused on maintaining my composure and not melting like putty in his extremely capable hands.

"What was it you were going to show me?" I murmured shyly, and then thought about my statement. "And before you get any ideas, I'm talking about in the city Jace".

He spun me around in his arms, somehow managing not scraping my skin against the wall. Fire burned in his eyes, which only caused my insides to smolder. I tried to keep a stern look on my face, despite the energy I was feeling coursing through my body. He smirked and kissed me with reckless abandon, holding me prisoner in a cage of his arms on either side of arms. Jace broke the kiss only to say one thing, "Let go a little Clary, and let yourself feel. Feel me".

_Oh God, I feel you Jace. I feel all of you. Every. Last. Inch._

His left hand caressed my side and made its way down my hip to my thigh. He grasped my leg and hitched it around his hip. I felt more exposed, yet aroused, than ever before. Without thinking, I wrapped my other leg around hip. Jace sucked in a breath and stifled a moan. "I love feeling you Jace".

He practically attacked my mouth in response, ratcheting up the intensity we were both already feeling. I was lost to time, our surroundings, and any rational thought that had previously existed. Never once had I felt this way before, never once had I let myself feel this way. Jace was obviously aroused, grinding against me, pushing my back against the wall.

"We have to get out of here," I panted against his lips. Jace cupped my ass in his hands and pulled us away from the brick wall. He began walking, to who knows where, as we continued assaulting each other's mouths. He tasted so damn good, and knew exactly the right ways to use his tongue, teeth and lips against mine. I threaded my hands through his hair, grasping it to pull him closer.

I'm sure if there was anyone passing us on the streets, they were giving us odd looks, if not disgusted ones. The streets seemed to have been deserted earlier, everyone celebrating the victory in their own ways. _I don't think everyone has the same reason for celebrating as Jace and I do. For goodness sakes, we defeated Valentine, Jace came back from the dead thanks to an angel, and then found out we weren't in fact siblings. We certainly were feeling the need to celebrate all right._

The first sensory piece of information my brain processed, other than Jace's body all over me, was that of the sound of water gurgling and my world being tilted on it's side as I was being laid down on something soft, presumably grass.

He was kissing my neck as my eyes opened and began to take in the surroundings. The light was dim, mostly provided by the demon towers and the waning moon above. I could see flowers, lots of them, and the simple sense of being in the open. "Where are we?"

"Mmmm, what was that Clary?" he mumbled into my neck, continuing his assault on my senses.

I rose up on my elbows, blinking my eyes into the darkness, "Where are we Jace? This, this is beautiful".

He sat up on his knees with a grumble, one leg still in-between mine and a hand on my thigh. "Oh, um, yeah. Welcome to the Holloway Mansion. No one lives here anymore, but the house was at one time the most beautiful and stunning places in Idris. However, I didn't bring you here for the mansion, or the now wild flowers that have taken over the garden, but the view of the city is spectacular from up on this hill." He motioned with his chin to look out over Alicante.

I gasped, momentarily lost in the beauty of it all as I took it all in. I couldn't believe how glorious the demon towers looked from up here, their bright light illuminating the sky and the town below. I noticed for the first time the mountains in the backdrop. They weren't super obvious, but the light from the moon cast an eerie glow on the sleeping giants.

"It's so… beautiful. I've never seen anything like it".

"Yes, very beautiful, never before have I seen anything like this either" he nearly whispered.

I looked over to him and realized he was looking at me, the whole time. A small smirk graced his angels face, and he looked down at his hands as he clasped mine in his own before kissing them. I blushed furiously and looked back to the city, fighting the butterflies in my stomach that I felt like had suddenly decided to go into overdrive.

"Look at me Clary." I did as he asked, meeting his eyes as a breath hitched in my throat. "I know this is new for both of us", he reached and caressed my face, "but I meant what I said before. I love you, and Iwill___love you_until I die, and___if_there is life after that, I'll ___love you_then_. _I've never felt like this before, my chest is exploding with feelings I've never had before. Of course, the spicy chicken wings earlier might have added to that exploding feeling".

"You can't just let a moment have its glory can you?" I laughed shaking my head at his absurdity.

"I wouldn't be me if not! That's why you love me after all you know" he stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh really, is that so?"

"Yes, you've been drawn to my intelligent sarcasm and infallible logic from day one".

"Annoyed is more like it".

He rocked back on his legs and clenched his hand to his heart in mock agony. "Oh Clary, tell me how you really feel!"

"You wanna know how I feel Jace?" He nodded a little overenthusiastically.

I rolled so I was on my hands and knees, as I hovered over his legs and gave him the most dangerous look I could muster. I began crawling my way to him, covering his body with my own. The smug expression replaced with one of desire. "I feel like I could make you forget your name," I whispered in his ear as I let my weight rest onto him.

"Please" Jace gasped has he claimed my mouth with his. He rolled us over so he was on top of my trembling body. I tentatively traced my fingers over his arms, across his back, and down his sides, eliciting the most delicious moans from him. This only served to amp up the intensity and electricity running through my body.

Jace continued teasing my tongue with his, drawing mine into his mouth where he gently sucked on it. I couldn't help the response of pushing my pelvis into his, which made me realize how turned on he still was.

"God Clary, you don't know what you do to me" he uttered against the skin at my collarbone.

"I think I have an idea", I whispered into his neck as I arched my back into him and pressed my knee into him gently. He sucked in a ragged breath and his eyes popped open, filled with fire and smoldering with yearning.

"I know you're not ready, so I'm not going to press the issue, but I have to tell you. I want you so much Clary, more than anything I've ever wanted".

"You're right, I'm not" I murmured and glanced away, "but I want you too Jace".

"Whenever you're ready, I'll be waiting, and more than willing". Jace smiled softly, and kissed my lips with such tenderness, telling my heart he meant every word.

"Thank you" I replied with a pleasured sigh, as I wrapped my arms around him and reached my lips to his again.

We continued kissing for who knows how long that night, but one thing was for sure. We were in love and finally able to say as much to each other and the world for the first time. It could only get better from here, right?

* * *

**A/N: **I know I know! I'm not terribly proud of the ending, but I had to stop it there before Jace went overboard! haha I hoped you liked this outtake as much as I enjoyed writing it. That was my longest chapter yet! Please give me any feedback, good, bad, or indifferent! I love it all! :o)


End file.
